


【斑樱】嫌疑人

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 刑警斑×法医樱的刑侦故事。刑侦常识可能并不正确，请海涵～
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电梯中相遇的男女

尸体么，既然是死了的话就没什么好怕了。

春野樱一个人在尸体解剖室里，将刚刚检查完的一具尸体仔细缝合好，明天就可以把报告交上去了。

上面还不至于这么压榨老员工，让她三更半夜独自跟毁容尸体作陪，她当然也是有助手的，漂亮羞涩的女孩子，毕业时间不长，专业能力很是过硬，有个男友在医院工作，难得今天男友休息，春野樱不好意思让她多待，下班时间一到就赶她去过二人世界。

“要跟尸体打下半辈子交道的是我，你别掺和了。”她开玩笑说。小姑娘犹豫了一会儿，终究工作热情还是没有敌过甜美的爱情，对春野樱鞠了一躬以后迅速带着东西撤退，春野樱则慢悠悠地开始缝合尸体。他们这一行对什么事情都要尊重，把人家最后的身后物给破坏了那么也要尽可能精致地修复一下。

不是每个法医都有这么高的道德觉悟，但是大多数还是有的。

反正她没什么要赶的事情，追的剧也不是今天更新。

收拾好自己的东西走出警局大楼的时候已经是晚上十点多，春野樱这会儿也没兴致去找个餐厅，回去的路上去超市买了点菜准备丰富一下自家储备粮，随便煮点东西。

抱着一大堆东西走进电梯， 她从高耸的纸袋子后面颤颤巍巍伸出一根手指去戳七楼的数字——

“等一下。”低沉的声音和急促的脚步声由远而近，春野樱手指一转，从数字转移到开门按键，让即将关上的电梯门等了一会儿同样要上电梯的男人。

“多谢。”男人进入电梯以后春野樱抬头就能越过纸袋看到他的脸了，然后就发现这是住在她对门的那个男人。她在这儿住了好几年，虽然时有遇到，但从来没跟他交谈过，所以刚才也并没有通过他的声音判断出他的身份。

男人按上了电梯门，然后按下七楼的按钮，这才转过身看着吃力地抱着一大堆东西的春野樱，“要我帮你吗？”他一边说着已经一边伸出手将她手上的东西接了过去，春野樱怕一推让东西就会滚落到地上，只好半推半就地递给了他。

纸袋到了他的手里以后显得小了很多，他抱着这些东西轻轻松松。

“你是春野吧？”男人冷不丁开口，看着春野樱惊讶的脸色笑了一下，“我看到门牌上是这么写的。”

“哦，嗯，是的。抱歉，我没有注意你的门牌呢。”春野樱有些局促，她跟这个人碰面过很多次，他看起来着实不像是什么良善人物，她甚至怀疑他是不是哪个低调的黑社会头目，家里不是堆着毒品就是挂满明码标价的器官。

作为时常要揣测来历不明的尸体的死因和故事的法医，她最不缺乏的就是关于犯罪的想象力。

所以春野樱即使经过他的住处，也不会朝那边多看一眼，心里想着说不定他门口还装了针孔摄像头，多看几眼就会被当做来踩点的处理掉。

“我的门牌被我拆下来扔了，你没看到很正常。”男人说，“我劝你也扔了，把姓氏挂在门口不知道是什么和谐社会才有的规矩。我姓宇智波，叫宇智波斑。”他单手托住她的东西，一只手客气地伸到她面前。

春野樱赶紧也伸出手跟他握了一下，“春野樱。”

他的手很大，虎口和食指第二指节有很厚的茧，这种情况，不是他经常在家“让自己快乐”就是——

——用枪的老手。

她咽了口口水，不动声色地把手收回来。彼此介绍过以后，宇智波斑的脸色似乎柔和了一些，“忘了说，我在城南警察总署做刑警。”

“诶？！你是刑警吗？对、对不起——”惊讶之后意识到自己失态的春野樱脸皮有点发烫，“我以为——”

宇智波斑见怪不怪地哼笑一声：“以为我是倒卖人体器官，杀人不眨眼，夜夜笙歌左拥右抱的黑社会大哥是吧？”

“呃……”仿佛自己的内心言论被完整地读了出来，春野樱觉得站在狭小的电梯里真是尴尬无比。好在七楼很快就到了，春野樱赶紧走了出去接过自己买的东西，“谢谢。”

“不客气。”宇智波斑摆了摆手表示不必放在心上，转身回到自己的公寓门口，打开房门走了进去。

春野樱向那边小心地张望了一下，果然没有看到门牌。她转过身一边吃力地掏钥匙，一边反省自己刚才竟然没有澄清他说的“误解”——虽然她确实是那么想的——也没有在人家介绍完自己的职业时候说说她的职业，完全失礼于人了。

她垂头丧气地走进家门，把钥匙放在门口的柜子上，砰一声关上门。

这男人气场太强了，又是刑警出身，面对他的时候真的有种——让人紧张的压迫感。

人总是会通过激素水平的调节来平衡情绪，比如春野樱在尴尬紧张之后，莫名地恼怒起来，她没好气地唰一下切开一个番茄，红色的汁液溅到流理台上。

她当了这么多年法医，什么场面没见过，竟然会被邻居吓到。

下、下次一定气定神闲给他看！

六点钟。

闹钟响了第一声一只大手就伸过来把它按掉了。  
宇智波斑坐起身，只穿着宽松的睡裤走到盥洗室，刷牙洗脸，把头发随意地绑起来，走到厨房简单地吃了个早饭。

洗干净餐具，他来到自己改装的健身房，进行力量和肌肉锻炼，一小时后去洗澡，换上工作穿的衬衫，拿上钥匙和挎包，走出公寓。

对面还是静悄悄的。

宇智波斑瞥了一眼春野樱的门，脚步顿了一下，嘴角浮起一个玩味的笑容。

她把姓氏门牌拆了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一份尸检报告

春野樱所在的尸检科在木叶市警局东分署，是因为场地和技术的一些原因才会分过来。一般来说技术要求较高的尸检工作会送到东分署，他们做完之后把报告传过去就可以了。所以她基本上没有去过城南总署，难怪没见过那位其实跟自己在一个系统里面的同事。

那天在电梯碰头以后他们并没有建立其他交流，宇智波斑工作的地点相对比较远，回来又一般很晚，早出晚归总是会跟春野樱错开，只偶尔有几次她起的比较早，在七楼的窗口会看到宇智波斑骑着他拉风的摩托车消失在公路的转角。

这就是他们一直没有熟络起来的另一个原因。

她一边喝咖啡一边想。

助手拿着一叠纸匆匆从春野樱身边经过，一副要出去的样子，她叫住助手问道：“现在出门吗？有个典型案子我想让你分析写报告的。”毕竟是新手，需要着力培养一下。

助手脸上露出为难的神情：“春野桑，刚才副局叫我送一份报告到总署去，我不确定能不能来得及赶回来。”

春野樱奇怪地问：“传真不行吗？一定要送纸质的？”

“不知道。”助手也是不明所以地摇头，“反正说必须要送一份过去。”

“给我看看。”春野樱放下咖啡杯，接过助手递过来的文件袋，发现就是自己昨天做完尸检的尸体报告。死者是溺亡的，初步判断是从城市外围河流上游漂下来，在一些比较湍急的地方受到撞击，加上浸泡时间过长，基本已经无法辨别容貌，不过身上没有任何打斗痕迹，所有的口袋里也没有证件、钥匙、钱包，甚至钞票、纸巾这种不容易被水冲出去的物品，所以春野樱写报告的时候觉得很有可能是自杀。

这种没什么爆炸性诡异点的报告为什么要特意人工送过去一份？

她把文件袋翻过来，看到后面写的收件人是“宇智波斑”便心中一动，“这样吧，你留下来写那份报告，这份我等会儿拿到总署去。”

助手犹豫了一下：“可是副局说……”

春野樱拍了拍她的肩膀，“没事的，你也不想浪费时间吧？我正好有事要过去一趟。你把这次的报告写好，我会仔细看的。”

听她这么说，助手感激地道谢。毕竟虽然是新来的，也不是很愿意被支使去做这种跑腿一样的杂活，尤其是在有珍贵的学习机会的情况下。

春野樱又将文件袋看了一会儿，转了转自己的座椅，然后将它放到一边。

*

春野樱到总署的时候宇智波斑正在开会，于是她坐在他的办公室里等了一会儿。

这个男人的办公室倒是很简洁，只有桌子上东西很多并且略显凌乱。靠近左手边放着一个玻璃的烟灰缸，里面干干净净的——想到他那天开门拿钥匙用的是右手，她暗自判断宇智波斑应该不怎么抽烟，不然这东西也不会放在非惯用手那里了。

毕竟是刑警的办公室，春野樱也不好乱翻乱动，只能无聊地看他桌子上的身份立牌。

宇智波斑，警号×××××，隶属木叶警局城南总署。

下面是他的照片。穿着制服一脸冷若冰霜的严肃感，隔着照片她都感受到一种“杀气”。这照片，换个背景改成通缉令都毫不违和，活脱脱道上的大人物。

门外有脚步声传来，春野樱站起身看向门口，不多时办公室的主人就推门进来，看到她愣了一下，“春野？找我有事？”

春野樱点点头，把手上的文件袋递给他，“东分署交过来的报告。”

宇智波斑了然地点点头，一边打开文件袋一边有意无意地瞟了她一眼，“东分署没人了吗？竟然让王牌法医干跑腿的事情。”

春野樱耸耸肩，“今天没什么任务，送完文件我就下班了。”

“哦，这样啊。那等会儿我载你一起回去吧。”宇智波斑低头看着报告上的内容貌似漫不经心地说。

她眨了眨眼睛。虽然说是邻居，住在一起，顺道一起回去的话好像没有什么不妥，可是……他是骑摩托车来的吧？

“嗯？”没听到春野樱的回答，男人询问地看向她。

春野樱想到自己那天信誓旦旦地自我保证下次一定要云淡风轻，便在内心深吸一口气若无其事地点点头，“好啊，麻烦你了，宇智波君。”

“嗯，你随便坐会儿，我把这个看完。”宇智波斑说着，开始仔细看那份报告，开始思考什么事情。

春野樱环顾整个办公室，只有他的座位和他正对面似乎是接待用的椅子，她都不是很想坐，于是便站在窗户边上俯视下面的风景。她旁边是巨大的档案柜，完全将她纤细的身影遮挡起来。

过了还没有一分钟，一个急促的脚步声响起，进入宇智波斑的办公室，然后迅速关上门，也不管谁在办公室里面，冲着皱眉从报告里抬起头的男人就问：“东分署的报告送过来了？”

宇智波斑扬了扬手里的纸张，“课长，要不是你突然进来我已经看完了。”

春野樱不知道是不是应该出去打个招呼，但总觉得目前的情景有点奇怪，而且反正宇智波斑知道自己在这里，如果有什么他觉得不妥的话应该会叫停的吧。

“那份报告还没有留档上交，”进来的男人低声说，“你稍微改改，做刑事案件交上来。”

嗯？春野樱皱起眉，这可不是可以随便干的事情。

“课长，”宇智波斑的声音听起来有点懒懒的腔调，春野樱总觉得他这种语气似乎是在跟智商明显不够的人说话，“就这份报告的内容而言，很有可能是意外或者自杀，跟刑事案件搭不上边。”

“哎呀，你管他能不能搭上边。已经很久没有刑事案件绩效了，马上指标都不能达成了。”被称为课长的男人一边抱怨一边似乎抢过了宇智波斑手上的报告，“喏，这里，后脑的明显伤痕，可以说是被钝器所伤，死亡后丢进河里的嘛……”

宇智波斑眼神一冷，冷笑一声正要说什么，一个不客气的女声就从旁边传来，“课长，我看你有点缺乏常识。”

两人一起看过去，不过课长惊讶是因为他不知道办公室里还有一个人，宇智波斑惊讶是因为他没想到春野樱会出声。

她从档案柜侧面走出来，先是鞠了一躬，“抱歉，我并非有意偷听，我是在等宇智波君下班。关于报告，”她指了指愣住的课长手上的纸张，“从肺部的积水状况和河流泥沙等杂物的堆积明显可以看出来，死者是活着的时候落水的，没有呼吸的尸体可不会吸进去那么多东西。而且后脑上的伤口是不规则割伤，基本可以排除人为锐器和钝器。”

说到这里，课长的脸色青一阵白一阵已经非常不好看了，春野樱顿了顿，她已经从刚才的恼火中冷静下来，想着这里是宇智波斑工作的地方，面前站着的是他的上司，她不想给宇智波斑造成麻烦，虽然不甘心，但还是准备给对方留点杜撰的余地，“不过——”

“就是这样。”她诧异地转过头，看到宇智波斑十指交叠放在腿上，靠着椅子看起来十分轻松，“金牌法医都这么说了，你该相信了吧。”

课长在发现他的办公室里还有别人的时候就不准备再说什么了，这会儿哼了一声就走出了办公室。

春野樱沉默片刻，低着头道歉：“抱歉，给你惹麻烦了。”

“哦？你为什么这么认为？”宇智波斑站起身看着她，“相反，你给我省事了。老家伙搞一份刑事案件给他冲业绩，我们明知道是假的还要立案调查，很累的。”

她纠结了一会儿，小声说：“其实，也不是百分之百排除刑事的可能性……”

“那也不会用这种方式来证明。”宇智波斑说着，提起自己的挎包，“走了春野，下班回家。”

他都不纠结，自己也可以不用放在心上吧？春野樱想着，跟在他身后到了停车场。宇智波斑从摩托车座位下的车箱里取出一个头盔丢给她，“戴上，等会儿风大。”

“不是为了安全吗？”春野樱自言自语地咕哝。

“当然不是。”男人戏谑地笑了一声，“是为了出事的时候让你的头保持完整，方便认尸。”

“这个玩笑不好笑。”春野樱带上头盔，里面的味道还好，没有特别浓重的汗味，可能他不常用，甚至还有一种新东西的感觉，她扣上下巴上的带子，打开面罩，“骑摩托车戴头盔可以将头部伤害致死率降低百分之七十。”

“呵，”他已经坐上了摩托车，发动引擎，庞大的单人坐骑发出轰隆的响声，“从来没听说过的数字。”

春野樱庆幸自己今天穿的是裤子，跨上去的时候不至于过于尴尬。她坐到宇智波斑背后，保持一点距离，关上面罩，用手揪住他背后的衣服，“我好了。”

“坐稳。”他只交代了一句，就飞驰出去，春野樱一惊，差点把包都扔了，下意识向前一凑脸贴在他背上。

宇智波斑脸上浮起微笑。

摩托车确实挺快，今天路况也不错，两人很快回到公寓，进电梯上楼，中途不过说了些各自今天晚上准备吃什么的话题。

进门之前，宇智波斑叫住了春野樱，她疑惑地回头看他，“春野，我觉得你有时候有点多管闲事，不过今天还是谢谢你，有机会请你吃饭。”说完他就进入自己的公寓然后关上了门。

春野樱一脸呆滞地站在门口，回过神以后愤怒地拧开门走进家里，一甩脚把两只鞋扔得东倒西歪，然后恶狠狠地走进厨房，心里盘算着今天让哪道食材遭殃以解自己心头之恨。

什么人啊，哪有这么谢人的，非要体现自己会用欲扬先抑这么高级的修辞吗？

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从吃饭到办案

连续的不愉快经历让春野樱开始并不期望经常跟宇智波斑碰头，然而对方显然并没有把当时的“请你吃饭”当成一句玩笑话。

周六的早晨，没有值班，春野樱睡到九点多才美滋滋地醒来，伸了个懒腰，起来刷牙洗脸，踩着沙发打开电视看上午的节目，还有一个小时她追的剧就要更新了。

就在她通身舒畅，无意义地扭着不知道有什么用的健美操的时候，门铃声响起。

她随手关上音乐，走过去从猫眼往外看，自己高大的邻居穿着一身休闲的服装正站在外面。

春野樱皱起眉头，不是很想在美好的周六跟这个总是让自己不自在的男人交流，于是她决定不发声，假装不在家。

她看着宇智波斑等了一会儿，然后竟然自言自语一样地开口说话：“上次说要请你吃饭，正好今天有空。顺便，这间公寓的隔音效果不太好，加上你没有关客厅的窗户，楼道的窗户也开着，所以我现在还能隐约听到你的电视机的声音。”他抬起头对着猫眼笑了一下，“早上好，春野。”

春野樱被他这个笑容吓得浑身一抖，立刻转身蹲下。

难道猫眼装反了吗？这男人也太恐怖了。

不过既然被发现了再躲着就没意思了，春野樱拍了拍胸口，调整面部表情，带着一脸得体的微笑开门：“啊，是宇智波君啊，有什么事吗？”

一副刚刚过来开门的样子，仿佛没听到刚才他在门外说的话，笑容也无懈可击。

宇智波斑似笑非笑地看了她一眼，“哦，刚起床吗？”

“是啊。”她点点头，“准备——”跟朋友出去吃饭所以今天你就识相点不要邀请我了。

“有空吗？想请你吃个饭。”男人对着自己的公寓比了个请的姿势，“我操刀。”

“咦？”春野樱惊讶地看着他，“你下厨？”她以为最多请她到哪个餐厅吃个饭。

“嗯。”他一手撑在门框上，低头看因为他的这个动作变得紧张的女人，“我一直独居，你可以相信我的水平。”

春野樱心里在天人交战，一方面她不太想跟宇智波斑有更多的交集以免产生更多不愉快的回忆，另一方面她对这位凶神恶煞的刑警的房间，还有他的厨艺，都非常好奇。

真的很好奇啊。

春野樱看着他开着的门，短短的玄关后面什么都看不见，不知道还有什么神奇的东西。

她咽了口口水。

“嗯……我没什么事。那就谢谢了。”春野樱最终还是点点头，“需要帮忙吗？”

宇智波斑撤回手，“能帮忙打下手的话就太好了。”

*

宇智波斑的公寓，真的是很极端。

走进客厅的时候没什么特殊的地方，千篇一律的沙发，电视，茶几，几乎没有摆件，电视上甚至落了一层薄薄的灰，看起来要不就是不常看，要不就是很少擦拭。

白墙没有另外粉刷，当然也没有挂着奇怪危险的东西，室内的气味很正常，应该没有大量囤积毒品。

春野樱自顾自笑了一下，跟着宇智波斑进了厨房，帮他把素菜洗了，然后就被说可以去歇息，随便转转，接下来等着上菜就行。

于是她稍微客气了一下后走出厨房，在他的公寓里看了一圈，虽然宇智波斑说她可以随便转，但是关着的房门她当然不会擅自开，不过开着门的房间还是暼了两眼。

比如这间书房。

春野樱简直不知道这个地方要叫书房还是办公室，或者是个——杂物间。里面的混乱程度跟客厅和厨房比起来简直就不是同一个住户能做到的样子。地上到处都是画满枪械的纸张，甚至没有地方落脚，稍微留意了一下，很多枪支造型她见都没见过。

难道他不是卖器官和毒品，而是倒卖军火的？尽管已经知道了他是刑警，春野樱还是暗自开着玩笑，踮着脚尖走进这间书房。

桌子上堆着各种各样的书，光她肉眼可见的就有《枪械拆解》《高等化学》《冷兵器深析》等等这样看起来五花八门而且名字就一点不想吸引读者的大部头书籍，有的摊开，有的合起来放在一边，她没有动也没有看。文件夹散乱地摆着，有的掉在地上，弹簧崩开，内页散了一地。

他桌子背后的墙上用图钉钉着大量的照片，很多上面都有马克笔的痕迹，红色的绳子像线索一样将不同的照片串联起来，让人眼花缭乱。至于角落里的哑铃和立桩什么的，春野樱觉得可能是解压用的，她摸了摸立桩上的凹痕，想着一脸阴郁的刑警因为线索中断而苦闷击打它的样子。

“这东西质量不错。”男人的声音在身后响起，春野樱转过头，看到他穿着围裙端着碗，正在打鸡蛋，似乎丝毫不觉得这个房间混乱到不宜见客，“是我用的最久的一个了，到现在还没有严重变形。不过你应该不需要吧。”

春野樱笑了一声，摆了个标准的拳击起始式，肌肉肉眼可见地绷起，突然猛地挥出一拳——

嘭！一声巨响，立桩狠狠向后倒去，半球形的不倒翁原理底座竟然直接被巨大的力量压制，无法让立桩归位，停顿一秒后彻底倒在地上。如果那是个人的话，估计也会像这个立桩一样直挺挺倒下，抽搐都不会有。

宇智波斑打蛋的动作都停了。“哦——”喉咙里发出意味不明的一声。

春野樱走过去出门的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢谢推荐，我想换一个很久了。”然后侧眼向上对他意味深长地一笑，走了出去。

确实惊人。宇智波斑看了他都很少能打翻的立桩一眼，在心中评价。然后他用余光看到春野樱在偷偷揉自己的胳膊。

这小妮子，没有热身就这样强度地调动肌肉，等会儿有她受的。

春野樱可不这么想，她觉得自己刚才在他面前的表现帅极了，就算胳膊酸几天也相当值当。

可能是因为耍了帅的原因，春野樱觉得自己在宇智波斑面前已然可以抬得起头，这顿饭吃得相当愉快。

当然，也是他厨艺到家的原因。

刚才他在厨房的时候她偷偷过去看了一眼，那刀工，不比她这个法医差。烹饪技巧也相当纯熟，食材准备好以后没多久菜就一道一道上桌了。

“宇智波君你真是厉害啊——”她诚心地夸赞了一句，“我开动了。”

宇智波斑手边放着一罐啤酒，拿给春野樱的则是果汁。他啪嗒一声打开易拉罐，看着春野樱一脸赞叹地吃下食物，慢吞吞地开口说：“你——不怕我在食物里面加了什么东西吗？”

春野樱一下停止了咀嚼，表情渐渐消失，“你加了什么——吗？”

“黑道上常见的，迷药、毒品之类的，我也是很容易弄到的。”他故意逐渐露出深不可测的表情，看着女人的脸变得越来越凝重，突然拎着啤酒罐大笑起来，“开玩笑的啊，春野！别当真。”

春野樱看着他开怀的脸，确定这的确是一个玩笑以后放下心来。也实在是她对他的一切举动都过于杯弓蛇影，人家来请自己吃饭总不能严肃到不能开玩笑，所以真早论起对错的话，两人一半一半。

所以春野樱配合地笑了两声就继续吃饭。

可能是因为太好吃了不想摔碗离开。

一顿饭差不多终了，春野樱还在试图把自己的那块鱼吃干净，宇智波斑的手机响了起来，他看了一眼屏幕，皱眉接起电话，“嗯，是我……知道了，我等会儿过去。”

春野樱咬着鱼肉抬眼看他：“有事？”

“嗯。”他一仰头把剩下的啤酒喝完，“水库那里发现一具无名尸，过去看看。”

她放下鱼骨头疑惑地看着他，“今天你不值班，找你干什么？照理不应该是值班的去现场调查吗？”

宇智波斑站起来似笑非笑地看着她：“上次那件事，还没完呢。”

春野樱一下想起来上次总署课长想冒名刑事案件的事情，看来是恼羞成怒给人家穿小鞋。“诶——”

“那么我现在要出去了，你先回去吧，有空再——”

“你要骑摩托去？”春野樱严肃地问。

“嗯。”宇智波斑收拾着碗筷，一脸理所当然地回答。

“你刚才喝了三罐啤酒，刑警不知道酒后不能驾驶机动车的吗？”她不客气地说。

“哦——那你说怎么办？”宇智波斑好整以暇地看着她，准备听到什么坐公交、地铁、出租车，自己会假意答应她，然后继续骑摩托车过去。那点酒精对他来说实在不算什么。

春野樱思索片刻，看着他说：“我骑车带你过去。”

“啊？”

她耸了耸肩，“顺便看看情况，说不定最后还是会送到东分署给我们检查。”

哺乳动物就是这样，一起进食会加深对彼此的信任和好感。

宇智波斑挑眉问：“你有驾照？”

春野樱意有所指地笑了一声：“记得刚才的立桩吗？宇智波君，你不知道的事情可多呢。”说着她收拾起自己的餐具放到水池里，出来对仍然用怀疑的目光看着她的宇智波斑说，“快点啊，想迟到吗？”

虽然自己夸下海口，但是春野樱的摩托车驾照也是当初狂热的考证期考下来的，实际操作没有几次，更别提还要载着后面这个大家伙了。

拧响发动机以后，春野樱故作镇定地说：“我可能会骑很快哦，你最好抓紧一点。”

一双手直接从后面绕住她的腰，“够紧吗？”他的声音听起来是很认真地在问。春野樱这会儿心里只想着万一把宇智波斑摔出去那这辈子在他面前都抬不起头了，所以觉得这样的姿势也没什么问题，反而更保险一些。

宇智波斑隐藏在单向可见面罩后面的脸上带着一点得意的笑，舒舒服服地抱着她纤细的腰肢，想着回来的时候要给冰箱补充一打啤酒。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过于简单的破案

一路上还算是有惊无险，春野樱毕竟拿的是货真价实的驾照，再怎么生疏开了几段以后也就上手了。中间只不过由于路程颠簸的时候歪了几下，宇智波斑一边“紧张”地圈紧她的腰，一边为了“缓解气氛”揶揄了她几句。能让这个男人感受到类似于害怕的情绪，春野樱有点小小的得意，却没看到男人几乎一路上都没有消失的笑容。

把车停好以后，两人一起去找发来通讯的警员。没多久就在水库旁边杂草丛生的地方看到了几个人围着一个什么。

先到的几个值班探员看到春野樱也在先是惊讶了一下，然后高兴地说正好本来要过来的那位法医路上遇到了事故，不知道什么时候才能过来，现在可以叫他不用着急了。这几个人应该和宇智波斑有点熟，看着他的眼神带着点深意。春野樱没注意到他们在怎么歪曲自己和邻居的关系，而是直接要了一副手套，蹲下身检查尸体的状况。

“是一个老人带着孙子过来散步的时候发现的。”一个警员翻着记录本说，“时间大概是下午一点左右，初步判断的死亡原因是脖子上的勒伤导致的窒息，身上没有任何刻意证明身份的东西。”

春野樱点了点头，就目前的状况而言基本上可以确定死因是窒息。尸体性别是男性，身上还有多处伤痕，看愈合状况很有可能是死前挣扎所致，而且受伤时间还不是很长。

“有什么想法吗？”宇智波斑在她身边蹲下，稍微翻看了一下。

“目前能看出来的东西不多，还需要进一步检查。”关于自己的领域她一向很谨慎，不会在没有证据的时候随便说出自己的想法以免误导别人。“不过总觉得有点说不通，如果是弃尸的话为什么专程来扔到水库旁边？这里不是一个非常适合的地方，像那对爷孙一样会白天过来的人还是很多的。”

她侧过脸，看到宇智波斑脸上的表情有点高深莫测，他抬了抬下巴指向尸体，“不觉得他有什么奇怪的地方吗？”

春野樱心中一动，再去看那具尸体，忽然若有所思地问：“宇智波君，今天的最低温度是多少？”

“82.4，华氏度。”他话音刚落，不远处突然传来轰隆的巨响声，所有人一起抬头看去，只见水库尽头的堤坝缓缓升起，今年夏天积聚过多的雨水顺着河道奔腾而下，下游水位一下升高了大半，流速也到达了可怕的地步。

“宇智波君！”春野樱转过头急促地叫了一声，宇智波斑点点头，迅速命令剩下的警员：“马上封锁水库。”

几个警员都不知道这两位已经达成了怎样的心有灵犀，不过头一声令下谁都不敢怠慢，立刻行动起来。

二十分钟以后，所有人聚集在水库工作人员的停车场，一起在的还有今天负责泄洪的几个工作人员。

“哦，停车场的监控正好坏了啊。”宇智波斑听到负责人这么说，露出一脸似笑非笑的表情，转过身去看仅有的四辆车，一辆小型家用货车，两辆普通轿车，还有一辆比他的那辆低档了不少的摩托车。

他走过去在几辆车面前后面转了几圈，几人都紧张地看着他，只有春野樱一直看着那辆小货车。

宇智波斑忽然停了下来，弯下身在货车后盖底部摸了一下，把沾上了什么东西的白手套举到车主面前：“请问，这是什么？”

暗红色的碎末粘在他手上，还具备一点点液体黏腻的特性。车主镇定地说：“前几天买肉放在后备箱，可能是血水漏下来了吧。”

宇智波斑点点头似乎接受了这个解释，就在车主放松的一瞬间，他忽然拽住他的手反向一扭把他按到在地，另一只手伸进车主的上衣口袋把车钥匙拿了出来。

男人一脸惊痛地看着莫名使用暴力的刑警，厉声喊叫：“你干什么！那是我的车你没有资格——”

哔哔——后备箱缓缓打开，自动感应的灯照亮了里面的样子——黑色的大型编织袋，绳索，和更多的血迹。

“你在车上杀猪了？”宇智波斑冷笑着看他。

男人被他刚才那一下别得肩膀剧痛，这会儿脸色灰败地坐在地上捂着胳膊，不过几秒钟又恶狠狠地抬头：“我要告你！你暴力执法！私自搜查公民——”

宇智波斑一脸莫名其妙地看着他：“不是说，停车场的监控坏了吗？”

男人像被人掐住了脖子，脸色青紫，说不出话来，面前的刑警却还像不够一样继续说：“而且我推测，你的行车记录仪也‘碰巧’坏了吧？今天我不值班，出来的匆忙没带执法记录仪，你们的开了吗？”

旁边的警员配合地说：“刚刚开。”

“很好。”宇智波斑低头看几乎可以当场定罪的男人，“没有什么想说了的话可以去警局了。”

春野樱在旁边看着他的一顿操作，从他突然抢过犯罪嫌疑人的钥匙开始就目瞪口呆了。

现在刑警都是这么办事吗？

清理现场的时候，一个警员凑到春野樱身边问：“春野桑，我想问一下，你和头是怎么看出来这个案子的？当时我们真的一头雾水。”

春野樱瞥了一眼正在看初步笔录的宇智波斑，开口解释：“今天天气很热，按照尸体的受伤状况应该会有比较多的蚊蝇或者其他虫子聚集，但实际上并不多，说明弃尸的时间还没有过多久，另外，明明是很容易被发现的地方还要扔到这里来，那么很有可能凶手刚刚到这里的时候就发现有人过来了，只好放下尸体跑了。”

“那对爷孙。”警员接口。

她点点头，继续说：“所以他的第一动机可能是要把尸体丢到水库，但水库里的尸体还是很容易被发现的，然而今天是个特殊的日子。”

警员恍然大悟：“今天正好泄洪！”

“没错。这么大的水流和流速要摧毁或者让尸体难以找寻是很简单的事情，关于泄洪的通知会知道的只有周围的居民和水库的工作人员。进入水库只有一条有监控的主干道，别的车辆进入的话肯定会有很大嫌疑，所以极有可能是内部工作人员。”

一番话下来把整个案件剖析得明明白白，警员挠着头不好意思地笑：“哎呀，其实也不是非常离奇的事情呢——”

春野樱拍了拍年轻的警员的肩膀：“你还年轻嘛，见的多了就有经验了。”

“……”春野桑你好像也不是很大。

“谢谢你义务给我的下属当十万个为什么，春野，不过我觉得如果他能靠自己的观察力工作就更好了。”低沉的声音从两人旁边传来，小警员一缩脖子，赶紧跑到旁边去了，春野樱看着他无奈地说：“拜托，这样对待后辈的话你在他们口中肯定会有一个类似于‘魔鬼前辈’一样的绰号的。”

宇智波斑一脸“你觉得我会在意吗”的表情，然后说道：“走吧，收工了。”

春野樱跟上他：“你不去总署？”

男人斜了她一眼：“案子都拿到了，何必还要我去分一杯羹。”

看他如此满不在乎的态度，想到刚才他可以说是“暴力野蛮”的办案手法，春野樱叹了口气说：“宇智波君，我觉得你如果可以用稍微柔和一点的手段的话——”

“那总署长官早就不是现在这个了。”宇智波斑狂妄地说，春野樱愕然地看着他，男人突然面对她俯下脸，低声说：“这就是我的规则，你不喜欢吗？”

直接，高效，有时挑战底线，

太近了。春野樱觉得手心出汗，心跳加速。

宇智波斑没有逗她太长时间，很快就直起身子继续向前走，没有几步就听到后面咕咕哝哝的声音：“好啦，我是挺喜欢的。”

宇智波斑强行表明自己的体内的酒精已经挥发消化得差不多，而且说春野樱的技术实在欠佳，所以回去的时候是他载她。坐在后面的春野樱忽然觉得骑摩托车比傻乎乎地坐在后面感觉舒爽多了，于是心里把购置一辆摩托车的计划提上日程。

回到公寓以后宇智波斑接了个电话，春野樱跟他一起向电梯走，被迫听了几句：“嗯……知道了，到时候我会去的……这个再说，嗯。”

简单几句话以后他挂了电话，春野樱按开电梯门走进去，却看到宇智波斑的脸上竟然难得带着一点“愁容”？

“怎么了？”她出于邻居的关心还是问了一句。

宇智波斑走进来按下楼层：“是我的弟弟泉奈，他下个月毕业典礼叫我过去。”

“哦，这有什么值得为难的地方吗？”春野樱不解地问。

宇智波斑摇了摇头，似乎对于弟弟的事情颇为烦恼，春野樱知道不合时宜，但是看到这个总是让自己觉得压力很大的男人也会有因为家人而这样“人性化”的时候还是会觉得很有趣。

“他希望我带着女朋友去。”

“你有女朋友？”她心里极其惊讶，不过和惊讶一起出现的还有一种莫名的，不是很积极的情绪，她也说不清楚。

“没有。”他的意思是，这正是他的烦恼所在。

电梯到达了七楼，春野樱走了出去，一转头却看到宇智波斑还站在里面，定定地看着她，让她脊背发毛，“怎、怎么了，宇智波君？”

电梯门将要关上的时候他终于走了出来，低头看着惴惴不安的春野樱说：“春野，帮个忙吧。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假扮女友与毕业典礼与逮捕令

“冒充女朋友这种事我是绝对不会干的。”春野樱一边说着一边开始掏钥匙准备开门，“太狗血了。”

宇智波斑一时语塞，想要说的话题被春野樱稳准狠地掐死，他转了转眼珠，没有再直接强硬地请求，而是转过身走向自己的公寓，一边走一边自言自语：“好吧，让他说我几天算了。虽然说我们的父母去世以后他就一直希望我能有个伴，他也能有个长嫂如母的念想……早就跟他说过不要跟同学说大话，最后丢脸的还是他……缺乏关爱也不用这么……”

后面迟迟没有传来钥匙插进钥匙孔的声音，宇智波斑脸上勾起笑意，手上动作还是很流畅，“等会儿我给他打个电话，晚安，春——”

“你要给我买身去毕业典礼的衣服，而且要负责这一趟出门的花销。”故作强硬的声音从身后传来，宇智波斑嘴角一动，然后勉强压了下来，带着点“惊讶”的神情转头看她：“这个倒是没问题，不过你——”

“就当日行一善。”春野樱摆摆手，“我的年假也通常没什么打算，不用白不用。你弟弟在哪里念大学？”

“C城。”宇智波斑像是怕她反悔一样迅速回答。

春野樱点了点头，“挺好的，那个城市也是我规划想去的地方之一。所以就这么定了？”

男人立刻点头，“明天去买衣服。”让她越不能反悔越好。她抬头想了想最近在做的事情，明天应该能匀出来逛街的时间，“你时间多吗？”她反问一句。

斑笑了一下，“多到几乎是在白拿工资。”

春野樱被他的语气逗笑，于是就敲定了明天的计划，“那明天上午我们去买礼服，要是到时候有什么有趣的项目的话可以再安排。”对方没什么意见，春野樱忽然噗嗤一声笑出来，宇智波斑疑惑地看着她，不明白她突然笑什么。

“我们今天中午只不过一起吃了个饭，刚刚一起去看了尸体，明天就要一起出去逛街，下个月我还要假扮你的女朋友以家属身份参加你弟弟的毕业典礼，斑，有没有像什么电视剧里的剧情？”

他轻笑一声，“什么电视剧？”

“唉，”被这问题打击到了的她不再停留在这个话题上，“这不重要。好了，明天我睡过头了的话你要来叫我。”说完她终于说出了那一声晚安，然后开门走进了自己的公寓。

宇智波斑站在那里看了她的门一会儿，无声一笑，也回到自己家里。

*

宇智波泉奈接到哥哥的电话时松了口气，他担心兄长不耐烦于自己说要他带女朋友过来干脆自己也不来了，正想着负荆请罪也要把哥哥弄到自己的毕业典礼上来，没想到他说自己已经在某间酒店住下了。泉奈一边穿上出行的衣服一边隔着电话问：“可是哥哥，毕业典礼还有好几天呢，你为什么来这么早？”

电话那边的宇智波斑自然地回答：“正好樱想过来玩几天，所以提前过来了。”

泉奈停下了系鞋带的动作，“樱？”

“嗯，我的女朋友。”

电话那边沉默下来，斑把手机移开了耳朵，确定还在通话中并没有挂机，于是又放回耳边，“喂？”

“啊，哦，你真的带过来了？”泉奈几乎是小心翼翼地问。

宇智波斑冷笑一声，“怎么，不是你让我带过来的吗。”

“不是不是，我是说，太好了，你等等啊哥哥我找人帮我们在外面订个位置——嫂、我是说樱小姐有什么忌口吗？”泉奈开心地问。

斑瞟了一眼正在酒店甜品吧台试吃的春野樱，“没有，她什么都能吃——如果有特色甜品就更好了。”

泉奈有些莫名其妙，“我问的是她喜欢吃什么，不是你啊，哥哥。”他知道自家兄长对于甜品有一种反差般的喜爱。宇智波斑哭笑不得，不知道怎么解释这巧合一样的相同爱好，随便交代了几声就挂了电话，“樱，有人请吃饭。”

春野樱听到他刚才在跟弟弟打电话，吞下一口奶油斜睨着他，“你这让你弟弟请你这个哥哥吃饭啊？”

宇智波斑坐到她旁边，“确切地说，不是请我，是请你。”

听他这么说春野樱也只好耸耸肩，“好吧，等我吃完这个蛋糕，晚上争取少吃点。等会儿怎么过去，宇智波君？”

斑不说话，只是看着她，她立刻反应过来，清了清嗓子说，“我是说，斑。”

他这才回答道：“一会儿泉奈会来接我们。”

看到站在哥哥身边的那个女人的时候，泉奈非常失望。

这么漂亮，看起来十分纤细，笑得也很温柔，随便放在哪里都是女神级的人物——怎么可能是哥哥的菜。

这么想着，他只是很敷衍地跟两人打了个招呼，然后无精打采地向自己订的餐厅开过去。春野樱和宇智波斑一起坐在后座，她不解地看着后视镜里面泉奈紧皱的眉头，拿起手机打了一串字。

宇智波斑感觉到口袋里的手机震动了一下，拿出来一看，显示收到一条坐在旁边这女人的短信——宇智波君，你弟怎么了，我们露出什么破绽了吗？

他迅速回了几个字——没有，我也不知道怎么回事。

她看着屏幕皱了皱眉——是你弟弟诶，你这么不了解他吗？

他这次回复了一条稍微长一点的——我只知道，我们两个再在后面继续各自玩手机他就真的不会相信了。

春野樱一抬眼，果然看到泉奈正从后视镜里看着他们两个，吓得她手一抖差点没拿紧手机。干咳了两声，她把手机收好，感觉这时候向外面看风景也不合适，思前想后，本着干一行爱一行自己接的锅重死也要背下去的精神，她伸出手——抓住了宇智波斑的手，然后拽到自己的大腿上，毫无章法地摸来捏去。

宇智波斑被她抓住手的时候是心里一惊，不过很快就反应过来，好整以暇地任由她揩油，还暗自嘲笑这家伙以为这样就是表示亲密了吗，可能根本就没谈过恋爱吧。

宇智波•谈恋爱次数同样为零•斑，不知道哪里来的优越感。

泉奈现在的心情非常复杂，他当然看到那个女人在像钻木取火一样揉搓哥哥的手，而且哥哥竟然没有露出任何想要反抗或者厌恶的神色。

看起来像个被富婆包养的牛郎。

想到这种可能性，他打了个冷战。

吃饭的氛围依然比较诡异，春野樱实在觉得有些压抑，中间起身去了一下洗手间。泉奈终于忍不住了，他严肃地看着斑问道：“哥哥，你是不是租了个女朋友来骗我？”

拜托，千万是租的，别是富婆啊。他在心里不停呐喊。

“不是。”宇智波斑瞟了他一眼，觉得自己弟弟的神情好像一下萎靡了下去，“就是我的女朋友，你不是一直想让我谈恋爱吗？”

“哥哥，你没谈过恋爱，我可是谈过的，哪对情侣是你们这种相处模式啊？”泉奈揉着额头说。

听他这么说斑倒是来了点兴致，“我们是什么相处模式？”

“完全——不恋爱啊。”没有稍微有点甜的互动，没有交头接耳，没有莫名其妙的同时笑起来，没有若有若无的碰触——车上那种腌咸菜前一样地揉搓手法绝对不能算。一定要说的话，倒像是搭档或者合作伙伴一样。

宇智波斑不知道弟弟内心的这番分析，不然肯定会惊讶于他的推测之准确，他正准备解释一下，泉奈继续说：“你是不是去找了那种公司，随便聘请了一个长得漂亮其实连个正经学历和工作都没有的女人来敷衍我？”

喀——高跟鞋的声音停在门口，斑示意这件事以后再谈。刚刚去上洗手间的女人走了进来，似乎什么都没发生一样坐下，只不过刚才因为气氛尴尬同样没怎么开口的她忽然热情地问泉奈：“泉奈，你学的是法医专业是吧，毕业以后准备到哪里去工作？”

泉奈看了她一眼，不咸不淡地说：“当然是到哥哥那边去工作。”

“哦——这样啊。”听着她拖长的声调，跟她认识了有一段时间的宇智波斑知道她大概是在酝酿什么整人的事情了，但他只是端起茶水掩住勾起的嘴角。“我恰巧认识城东分署尸检科课长，要不要介绍你到那边去实习？”

泉奈眼睛一亮，木叶警局城东分署尸检科是业内有名的业务能力非常强的所在，即使是他也没办法保证能进城东实习，如果可以的话对他来说是非常好的机会：“真的吗？”

“当然是真的。”春野樱笑着说，“我相信他们肯定会让一个非常有经验的前辈，非常认、真、严、厉地培养你的。”最后一句，意味深长。

斑忽然低头用右手揉着自己的眉心，泉奈以为他头疼，问他要不要紧，他只是摆摆手不说话，实际上他正在憋笑。

刚才说她没学历没工作的话，完全被听到了啊。泉奈，乱说话总是要还的。

*

可能是因为介绍实习这件事情加深了泉奈对两人恋爱关系的信任。毕竟春野樱显然是个正经人，如此一来是租的女友的可能性就降低了不少。于是接下来的几天里面他好好带着两人在C城逛了一圈。

毕业典礼那天，春野樱化好妆换上宇智波斑花钱买的裙子，听到敲门声去开门，斑已经站在门口，看到她的样子挑了挑眉，“好像比试衣服那天更合身一点——我还在想你这几天暴饮暴食会不会已经穿不上了。”

“我现在也还是可以离场的哦，斑。”春野樱横了他一眼，伸手拿起一副耳钉戴到耳朵上，然后拎上自己的小包，“走吧。”斑做了个绅士的手势让她先出门，春野樱也不多跟他客气，款款走出了房间。

他们来得比较早。到礼堂里的时候座位只坐了三分之一左右。两人找了个好位置坐下，闲聊一会儿以后毕业典礼终于开始了。

虽然不是真正的女友，但春野樱也觉得这种时刻很重要，她给台上的泉奈拍了好几张照片，正在翻相册给宇智波斑看哪张比较好看的时候，几个人忽然从后面走过来站到他们旁边。

宇智波斑抬头看去，竟然是木叶总署自己的下属，这会儿正一脸难以言喻的复杂表情。“你们来干什么？”他心里知道想必发生了很严重的事情，不然他们完全可以电话联系，不必特地跑到C城来一趟。

为首的刑警纠结了一会儿。终于从上衣口袋里取出一张纸递给他，宇智波斑展开来看，春野樱也凑了上去，然后两人都立即沉默下来。给他那张纸的刑警压低声音说：“头，你被捕了——这是逮捕令。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于承诺

奉上面的命令来逮捕宇智波斑的毕竟是他的下属，肯定不会对自己曾经的老大动手。斑思索了一会儿，看着台上马上就要领到毕业学位证的泉奈，对几人说：“至少让我参加完我弟弟的毕业典礼，应该还有半个小时，你们出去等我吧——放心，我知道拒捕是什么后果。”

几个人欲言又止，头说话都说到这份上了，再说现在也只是嫌疑阶段，指不定以后还要在他手下做事，现在干的太绝也算是断了自己的后路，所以思索再三后他们点点头都离开了礼堂。几人进来的时候并没有多张扬或者凶神恶煞，也没引起什么骚动，泉奈都没看到这边发生了什么事。

但春野樱可是连手心都出汗了，她一边看着走向校长的泉奈，一边不自觉地把手放在宇智波斑的手背上，“斑，怎么回事，逮捕令上写的是谋杀案第一嫌疑人？”她勉强笑了笑，“我们出门之前你还抽时间去杀了个人？”

斑反手握住了她的手，安抚性地捏了一下，“放心，我没杀人。”

泉奈躬身接过学位证书，春野樱用另一只手举起手机给他拍了张照片，“那你现在打算怎么办？”

宇智波斑沉吟片刻，“如果只有我一个人的话，大概就是立刻潜逃，暗中调查，毕竟被关进去的话能干的事情确实很少。现在的话——”

春野樱握着他的手紧了紧：“有什么办法？”

他笑了一声，暼了她一眼，“靠你了。”

“啊？”春野樱傻眼了，“什么叫靠我了——我说你有没有什么线索？心里有没有数大概是什么案子？”

“我现在知道的东西跟你一样多，只有回去才知道怎么回事。虽然我也可以自己行动，但是多少要费点功夫，而且对面应该是盯上我了——樱，”他突然叫了她的名字，春野樱握着他的手，下意识点了一下头，“再帮个忙吧。”

她愣了一会儿，最后苦笑起来，“真是的，我是不是欠你了。”

泉奈开始向台下走，宇智波斑站起身，“我先走了。”

春野樱看了他一会儿，快速点了一下头，“你放心。”

男人轻松地笑了一声，“交给你，我没有什么不放心的。”然后转身快步走出了礼堂。

泉奈下来的时候看到只有春野樱一个人站在那里等他，“哥哥呢？”

春野樱意味不明地摇了摇头，“泉奈，大学里有喜欢的女生吗？”

“啊？”泉奈莫名其妙地看着她，“没有。”他话音刚落，一个漂亮女生走过来跟他打了个招呼，“嗨，泉奈，这位是？”

“我是他哥哥的女朋友，你是泉奈的同学吗？”春野樱干脆利落地自报家门。女孩的神情似乎放松了些，微笑着说，“是的，我和泉奈是同个导师的同学。”

“原来如此，来，泉奈，拍个照吧。”春野樱一边说着一边把他推到女孩身边，泉奈还没反应过来女孩已经开心地揽着他的胳膊，对着春野樱的手机镜头比了个可爱的表情。闪光灯一闪，他微微错愕茫然的样子留在了春野樱的手机上。

“嗯，好了。”春野樱收起手机，“还有什么人你想去合影的吗？没有了？好，走吧。我们先走了，小姑娘。”

女孩茫然地站在原地，看着女人把自己的同学拉走，明明比自己大不了多少的样子，还那么顺嘴地叫自己小姑娘。

“你的毕业证和毕业档案什么的拿到了？”一走出礼堂，春野樱的脸色就变得非常严肃，脚步也加快了不少，“行李什么的呢？”

泉奈看她的表情应该是有什么事情，带着她往自己的宿舍走：“档案已经拿到了；大件行李寄到了哥哥那里，还有几件轻便的放在背包里，背上就能走。”

春野樱点点头，“我们马上去木叶。”

泉奈肚子里憋了太多的问题，实在压不住，他一把拽住春野樱的胳膊：“到底怎么回事，为什么这么突然要走，我哥哥呢？”

女人站住了脚，看了他一会儿，像是放弃了什么一样叹口气说：“泉奈，你哥哥刚才以谋杀罪重大嫌疑被捕了。现在我先带你去木叶，其他情况到了那里才能了解。”

*

跟泉奈一起以最快的速度回到木叶，春野樱本来想让他先修整一下，但哥哥被冠上杀人犯嫌疑人的罪名，他怎么可能放心休息，所以又跟春野樱一起风尘仆仆地赶到城东分署。

城东分署的气氛很低沉，一看就知道有什么事情发生。春野樱带着泉奈来到尸检科，办公室里的人看到她都惊了一下，“春野桑，怎么这么早就回来了？”

泉奈惊讶地看着她，她说自己在木叶城东尸检科有熟人，说的是她自己？不过春野樱现在没时间给他答疑解惑，只是潦草地点了点头，“昨天城南那边有案子传过来吗？”她的助手马上点点头，“刚刚传过来，还没分配。”

她走到助手的电脑旁边坐下，看到屏幕上的加密电子卷宗，迅速看到关键信息，顿时倒吸一口凉气——死者是城南总署刑事侦查科课长，在场存在唯一染血可致死锐器，一把军用折叠刀，刀柄上有且只有一个人的指纹。

是宇智波斑的。

“这、这怎么可能……”泉奈在她身后喃喃，春野樱却只是皱眉不语。大约半分钟以后，卷宗看得差不多了，她站起身快速跟助手说：“给我写调查申请。”

“诶？哦、好的！”助手立马坐到桌子旁边开始做申请表。一般来说城东分署的任务都是按照案情重大程度进行分配的，很少有直接申请的情况，助手心里觉得这个案子本来就要分给最优秀的法医春野樱，不知道为什么她还要多此一举申请。

仅仅十分钟，助手就填好了申请表，春野樱在系统里面的优先级很高，系统认定马上就通过了，接下来只要等待上级审核。那边春野樱整理好了当前有的资料，带着泉奈前往城南总署。

宇智波斑的案子还没有正式展开调查，由于身份原因，他目前的处境不算太糟糕，春野樱和宇智波泉奈看到他的时候他正呆在一个还算干净的单间里面，精神看起来也还可以。

尽管泉奈现在很担心哥哥的情况，但他知道时间有限，得让这两人最有效地利用起来，于是他只是点了个头就站到一边。春野樱坐在铁栅栏旁边的凳子上，将整理好的资料拿出来递给他看。现在他还没有正式入狱，不然在那种电话沟通的会客室里面她是没办法这样让他看资料的。

宇智波斑迅速看完了资料，沉吟片刻，将纸张还给她。

“有什么有利线索吗？”春野樱问。

“没有，只有有害线索。”宇智波斑回答道，不过他看起来并不紧张，“你记得这个人吧，一个多月以前，到我的办公室来要求把溺亡改成刑事案件的那个课长。”

“我记得。”春野樱点了点头，“后来你们有冲突？”

宇智波斑颔首，“算是有，知道这件事的人不少，可以作为动机成立。关于凶器上的指纹，要弄到我的指纹不是难事，但要证明那指纹不是我亲手弄到刀上去的很困难。”春野樱心里同意着他的观点，思考了一会儿，仍然没有什么突破口，“宇智波君，关于陷害你的人，有什么头绪吗？”

听到她的称呼，站在旁边消化目前现有信息的泉奈奇怪地看了她一眼。

“课长死亡，我被指控为第一嫌疑人——最近正好快要到总署人员晋升变动时期了，再加上弄到我的指纹这件事，我估计有很大的可能性是自己人。”宇智波斑冷笑着说出了自己这几天大致的思考方向，“一定要说动机的话，局长的位置也会在这次变动中更迭。”

“这样么……”春野樱若有所思地点头，宇智波斑拿起她刚才递过来的笔，拉过她的手，在她白皙的掌心中写下几个名字，然后合上她的掌心，“这些人，你可以调查一下。”

春野樱握紧拳头，表示知道了。

探监时间很快就到了，外面的守卫催促两人出去，宇智波斑低声说道：“这次的事情可能牵扯到从前的一些案子，但具体是哪一件我目前还不确定，你可以去我的书房里找一下。密码和简略的序列存档盘放在你家门口的消防箱下面。”

春野樱呼吸一窒，苦笑着问：“你什么时候放在那里的？”男人挑了一下嘴角，“很早了。”

守卫催促的声音变得严厉，春野樱只能和泉奈快步走出去，然而关在牢房中的男人忽然叫住了她：“春野。”

她转过头，他姿态闲适地站在铁门后面，似乎这只是一次普通的告别，他们还有的是机会谈天说地。

“这次，麻烦你了。”

春野樱勉强笑了一下，“真的，结束之后至少要下厨五十次请我吃饭。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女友和弟弟的行动

宇智波泉奈没想到所谓“认真严厉的教导”会来得如此之快。他手边的桌子上放着刚刚泡上的泡面，一本书充当了盖子压在上面，而他自己正对照宇智波斑最后写在春野樱手心的人名进行资料整理。

不过春野樱也并没有比他轻松多少，同样的泡面放在她手边，电脑屏幕上的文字在她眼中迅速划过，然后进入下一页。从总署出来以后，她立刻回到家里，从门口的消防箱下面取出宇智波斑藏在那里的密码卡和U盘，打开他的公寓来书房寻找资料，晚饭就从他家里翻了两盒泡面出来。

斑给的那些人名都是有机会成为木叶总署局长的人物，他们参与的事务基本上都是滴水不漏，泉奈看了一会儿并没有什么收获。他正在向后翻页的时候一只素白的手拿走了压在泡面盒子上面的书。

“五分钟，可以吃了。”春野樱头也不转地说，顺手把自己的泡面也端了过来，一边仍然看着屏幕一边开始吸溜泡面。

泉奈默默地端起泡面，用塑料叉子戳了戳泡在鲜艳面汤里的面条。春野樱瞥到他的动作，一边仍然快速地吃泡面一边说：“我知道你现在可能没什么进食的心情，但我还是劝你多少吃一点——我们接下来要干的事情可不仅仅是脑力劳动而已。”她喝了一口面汤，将荧幕上的文件翻下去一页。

尽管心里还是非常担心哥哥的处境，但是春野樱的话显然在理，他再没胃口还是迅速开始解决一桶泡面。听到那边开吃的声音，春野樱放下心，继续全神贯注地盯着屏幕，忽然一张归档的照片吸引了她的注意力。

照片中是一个放在证物袋里的挂坠，奇怪扭曲的形状，她她看不出来有什么深意。一边嚼着面条，她开始仔细看这个案子。

不算是非常常规的案件，甚至并不是宇智波斑侦办到底的，他只调查到一半这个案子就被上面接手了。他当时应该并没有放弃调查，卷宗里面罗列了很多上面接手后他的分析，不过因为各种明里暗里的阻挠，他最终也没有查清楚这个案子，上面也因为一些不明原因对真相讳莫如深，该案件到今天还是个悬案。她又看了一遍，这是个谋杀案，有个木叶的男性居民被发现死在家里，警察到达现场的时候半干的血迹流了一地，死者的尸体躺在红色的奇怪图案中，身边摆满了黑色的蜡烛。

春野樱看着这个诡异的案子，吃面的动作也慢了下来。当时这个案子她只有所耳闻，因为尸检工作并没有送到分署来，所以基本上什么细节都不知道。案宗中显示宇智波斑只调查了很短的时间，得到的信息基本上就是尸体上的直观线索，还有那个扭曲的挂坠。

大概是某种邪恶宗教案。春野樱想着，将那个挂坠拖到浏览器去搜索了一下，没有什么特别的信息，于是她暂时只能先把挂坠的照片发送到自己的手机上。

耳边响起喀的一声轻响，春野樱转头看去，泉奈把泡面桶放了下来，拿着一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，一桶加量泡面连汤都没留，然后他继续开始看下面的材料。

她动了动嘴角差不多是笑了一下，没说什么，转回头也迅速吃完了因为她刚才专注于案件而有些凉了的泡面。

这天晚上两人都没有好好睡觉，实在困倦的时候就在斑的书房里趴在桌子上休息了一会儿，一直到六点多的时候，他们才把所有有价值的信息和有疑点的案子整理出来。

春野樱去洗手间洗了把脸，回来的时候看到泉奈正站在打印机旁边揉眼睛，眼眶看起来红红的，明显是睡眠不足的原因，估计她看起来也是这个样子，“泉奈，怎么样，今天你先休息一下？”她一边翻找文件袋一边问。

“不用了，虽然确实困，但我也肯定没法安心休息。”泉奈苦笑着说。春野樱点了点头，“那你等会儿带好毕业档案和相关证件，跟我去城东分署办实习入职。”

“嗯。”泉奈马上答应，顺手把刚刚打印完毕还有些烫手的文件递给她装进袋子里。

两人坐出租车来到城东分署的时候时间还有点早，春野樱带着泉奈去人事那边办了入职，因为早就打过招呼，加上泉奈确实优秀，给他挂上实习的名字并不难。入职手续略有一些繁琐，当他们回到春野樱所在的办公室，她的同事们基本上都到了，春野樱叫助手给泉奈在自己身边安排了个位置，两人走过去的时候看到她桌上有一封文件夹。

春野樱拿起来看了三秒，脸上终于露出了一点笑容。泉奈好奇地转过去看，上面写着“任务申请批准通知”，“还好申请得快。”春野樱说了这么一句，泉奈有些疑惑，不过还没等他开口问，她就让他收拾收拾跟她去停尸间。

一副非常争分夺秒的样子。

不过十分钟以后，两人就穿着白大褂戴着口罩站在了尸体旁边。这件案子到目前为止的整个流程非常快，春野樱和宇智波斑在C城呆了三天，回来两天，尸体是在死者住处发现的，是在他们离开两天后被发现的。紧接着就是初步调查，逮捕令，尸检申请。

春野樱大致看了一下尸体状况，身上基本上没有什么大伤口，致死的是从左眼球一直插进脑子里的一刀，凶器暂时不在这边，不过她根据伤口估计应该是一把跟手术刀差不多的细长的刀。她向旁边伸出手，示意泉奈把工具递给她。

银色的手术刀立刻被放到她手上，但是从那转瞬即逝的触碰间，春野樱感觉到了他指尖的颤抖。这很正常，虽然他在学校里解剖过很多尸体，有的尸体甚至已经被前辈们解剖过数次传承到还是新生时的他们手中，但他估计还从来没见过刚刚被用暴力手段杀害的人的新鲜尸体。

“别紧张，泉奈。”春野樱一边计算着眼周下刀深度一边说，“这具尸体已经是比较正常的了——我实习第一天接触的就是高腐，真是记忆犹新。”

泉奈点点头，表示自己没事。于是接下来春野樱只是将一些只有真正干这一行才会知道的法医知识告诉他，再没有说过什么题外话。最后的缝合她让泉奈来干，自己则在一旁记录重要信息。泉奈缝合完毕以后发现她正对着模拟的伤口剖面比划握刀的动作。

“有什么问题吗？”泉奈把尸体清理干净装回类似于一个巨大的抽屉里，走过来看她手上的资料。春野樱若有所思地说：“死者比你哥哥矮很多，但剖面显示，刀是以从下向上的角度插进去的，”她拉起泉奈的手对着自己的眼睛比划了一下，“这样，不太顺啊。”

泉奈表情一松，“所以哥哥他真的——”

“这还说明不了什么，”春野樱摆摆手，“只是常识性推测而已，做不了证据。”

泉奈的表情又渐渐沉了下来。春野樱拍了拍他的肩膀，带着他往外走，“别灰心，我们这不是正在努力吗？你把尸检资料拿到办公室去，让我助手先整理一下，然后你到证物科来找我——在三楼。”

*

春野樱一直是个爽快利落的人，别人有忙也基本都会帮一把，加上自己本职工作优秀，在分署的人际关系相当不错，所以很多事情做起来都比较方便，比如在证物科这里看他们的报告。

前面的她都是一扫而过，终于到了关键证物那一块儿，凶器确实是一把细长的刀，不连刀柄的长度是21.4厘米，背面是指纹荧光扫描。她只看了一眼就心里一跳。

刀柄上的指纹分布是小指在最前端，依次向上四指——这是一种反手握刀的姿势，适用于自上而下的捅刺动作，如果要造成尸体上自下而上的伤口，尤其是在加害人更高的情况下，整个手臂的动作都会非常扭曲，基本不可能，如果说是扭打中无意间戳进死者颅内的话，刀柄上的指纹未免过于清晰且无杂乱，也说不过去。

凶手应该是在冷静，无阻碍的情况下反手握着这把刀的。

春野樱突然想到刚才尸检的时候在尸体手腕和脚腕上出现的很浅的皮下出血，目前看来有可能是死前被捆绑的原因，但是证物科并没有现场的绳索记录，捆绑淤伤并不明显，没有绳索残留的话甚至不能断定存在捆绑。

如果存在控制死者行动的证据的话，就更能说明反手握刀的宇智波斑不会造成自下而上的致死伤口了。

她正在思索的时候，证物科的大门被打开，她抬头看去，泉奈急匆匆地走进来，把手机递给她，“你看一下这个。”

春野樱接过手机，上面正显示一张照片，是一个女人，她认识，是总署局长的女儿。照片乍一看好像没什么奇怪的地方，她疑惑地看了泉奈一眼，泉奈没有说话，直接伸手放大照片，对焦到局长女儿的手腕上。

春野樱看过去，顿时呼吸一窒。

女人纤细的手腕上除了戴着手表，还戴着一串手链，手链上的挂坠从袖口露了出来，是她在宇智波斑电脑里看到的那个扭曲的宗教图腾！她立刻整理好证物袋放回保密柜，跟泉奈走了出去，边走边问：“她人呢？”

“我过来的时候她正要下楼，现在应该已经到楼下了。”泉奈话音未落春野樱就突然站住了脚，他差点撞在她背上。春野樱转过身通过走廊玻璃窗看着下面，局长女儿已经走出了分署大门，正要坐到车里去。她迅速拿出手机对焦拍照，口中自言自语，“还好买了个拍照功能不错的手机。”

车开走了，春野樱将刚刚拍到的局长女儿伸手撩头发的照片放大，手链更明显地掉了出来，这下她可以确定那是同一个图腾了。

“这是重要信息，泉奈。”春野樱收起手机，手按在泉奈的肩膀上，碧绿的眼睛熠熠闪光，“而且刚才我找到了能证明你哥哥不是凶手的重要突破口——我们离被将军还远着呢。”她说着，正要走，泉奈突然拽住了她放在自己肩膀上的手。

春野樱被他拽得一个趔趄，有点不悦地看着他，“干什么？”

泉奈看了她一会儿，低声说：“你不是哥哥的女朋友吧？回来以后你们的互称，还有你能不用避嫌地接手关于他的案子。”刑侦系统里面是不可能让女友去查男友的案子的。

春野樱大方承认，“对，我们不是情侣，上次宇智波君只是想让我作为他的女朋友去出席你的毕业典礼而已。”

她说的这么爽快，泉奈反而不知道还能问什么，嗫嚅半天，他最后只是问：“那你为什么对哥哥的事这么上心？”

春野樱一愣，似乎没想到他会这么问，思考片刻过后她释然一笑，“泉奈，我们是法医，法医就是让已经不能开口说话的人‘说’出真相，这是职责所在。还有就是，嗯，我确实挺喜欢你哥的，各种意义上。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被邪教腐蚀的女人

春野樱估计上面把这次案件的尸检工作交给自己只是一时所迫，因为自己申请得太快，没有拒绝的理由。如果真的如宇智波斑所推测的那样是上层的某些手脚的话，估计他们不会让自己接触这个案子太长的时间。

果然，只不过两天以后，总署就发来文件说这起杀人案已经成立专案组，让春野樱把所有尸检资料都递交上去。宇智波泉奈有点着急，春野樱跟他说过的那些线索，一旦交上去的话还不知道最后能不能成立，被恶意修改甚至销毁都是有可能的。正当他想着有什么办法的时候，春野樱已经把回复的邮件写好发出去了。

“你真的就把这件案子完全交到别人手里去了吗？”泉奈想要拦她已经来不及了，简单的“发送成功”几个字出现在屏幕上，他有些恼火地问。但是他心里也清楚，这件事不是春野樱想拒绝就能够拒绝的。

女人瞥了他一眼：“当然不可能，我又不傻。”

“那你刚才……”泉奈懵了。

春野樱摇了摇头，忽然风马牛不相及地问：“泉奈，你从小到大一定都是优等生吧。”泉奈不明所以：“算、算是吧。”

“所以说你就是不懂钻规则的漏洞，这一点你哥比你强多了，”春野樱想着曾经那起水库抛尸案，宇智波斑离经叛道的办案手法，“要是你上学的时候发现自己忘记做作业了怎么办？”

泉奈莫名其妙地看着她：“我从来没有忘记做作业过。”

“哈，所以说你就是太直了。”春野樱笑了一声，“没有做作业的话就跟老师说把作业忘在家里了呀。”她把刚刚发出去的邮件打开，将电脑显示屏扭过来给他看，泉奈弯下腰，邮件内容写的是他们在尸检过程中发现尸体上带有疑似高传染性病原体，已经将相关报告交给城市检疫局，在检疫报告出来之前尸检报告只能提交部分，尸体也无法转移。

“有、有这回事吗？”泉奈惊讶地说。

“当然没有。我在检疫局有几个熟人，让他们把我的调查申请压几天就行了，这几天是我们最好的机会。”春野樱站起身，“说实话，刑侦这块儿我不是很擅长，想要找到线索我没有你哥哥那么有本事，专业的事还是要争取专业的人来干。”

她的后面一句话似有深意，泉奈听出来大概和哥哥洗清嫌疑有关，他有些担心：“那我们怎么找线索？”

“硬找。”春野樱回答。

泉奈不知道她说的硬找真的这么硬。两人下午都没有什么事情，春野樱随便找了个理由带他出来，开车开了有一会儿来到一处高级住宅区外围的商业街，找了家咖啡馆坐下来喝咖啡。

“我们在这里干什么？”泉奈一遍观察周围环境一遍轻声问道。

春野樱点了两杯咖啡，然后竟然从背包里取出了自己的电脑，“你上次看到的那个局长的女儿就住在这个地方，我们在这里等她。”

“……等她那你开电脑干什么。”难道还能一心二用吗。

“主要是你看着，我还有别的事情要干。”春野樱说着，打开一个很奇怪的界面，黑底白字，什么图案都没有，只有一行一行代码，看起来有点像他修习C语言时码的代码，不过显然复杂很多。“你要干什么？”

泉奈有点悲哀地发现在学校里也算是天之骄子的自己一到了春野樱的手下就真的变成了一个初出茅庐什么都不懂的家伙，每天都在问各种各样的问题。

“黑进木叶警局档案系统。”春野樱头也不抬地说。

泉奈眨了眨眼，这几天她那些让人难以置信的操作实在是太多了，以至于现在他已经不是那么惊讶，甚至尝试着去跟上她的思维：“你是要调查那起邪教杀人案吗？”

“嗯。”春野樱十指快速地敲击着键盘。“我家和警局的网络肯定都已经被监控了，所以到这儿来蹭一下WiFi，幸好这里网速还可以，不愧是高级住宅区。”她半感慨地说了一句，然后就低头干自己的事情去了。泉奈知道这时候自己不能打扰她，于是只好老老实实地小心观察周围人的动向。

春野樱很快就完全沉浸在自己的世界当中。木叶警局档案不是一个安保措施很严格的电子库，毕竟大概很少会有人想要黑进这个系统，没什么大用处，被抓住了又肯定会吃相当长时间的牢饭。她已经不是第一次进这个系统了，以前只是为了查一些突然结案的案子的秘密证据，所以这次她再进这个系统甚至说的上是轻车熟路，很快就进入了存档界面。

接下来她试了几个宇智波斑保存的档案上的关键词，很快就找到了那封加密档案。由于这次事情比较严重，她没有像以前一样只是浏览一下，而是给自己的笔记本连上一个新的U盘，准备将整份加密文件以代码形式转录了一份到U盘里，再转码成文字，完成以后就迅速退出了系统。

转码过程中她看了一眼泉奈，只见他一副看似随意的姿态，实际上严密关注着周围的动向。

带他出来不亏。

春野樱想着，打开了转码完成的文件。

*

嘎吱——嘎吱——铁栏的床架有规律地发出被拉扯的声音。狱警见怪不怪地坐在椅子上看今天的早报，没去管做晨练的男人。

宇智波斑默默做了五十个引体向上，然后松开手稳稳地站到地面上，活动了一下胳膊以后开始做俯卧撑。今天是他被关在这里的第三天，这三天他只跟春野樱以及泉奈见过一面，然后就再也没有听到过外面的什么音讯了。因为有春野樱在的缘故，他并没有在被逮捕这件事上反抗，相反，暗中算计他们的人还有可能因为他这一次的“束手就擒”而放松警惕，更有利于他们的行动。

自己要做的就是在牢里想想还有没有什么值得调查的线索。

俯卧撑做到第二十个的时候，他听到脚步声停在门口。抬头看去，是两个熟人，一个是他的下属，一个是认识春野樱后结识的她的一个律师朋友，“头，你的律师帮你申请的取保候审通过了。”

一直到坐进律师的车里，宇智波斑都没有露出特别惊讶的表情，倒是律师好奇他为什么如此淡定：“宇智波桑，你应该知道我不是你请的律师吧。”

宇智波斑没有马上说话，一直到车子发动才往椅背上一靠，“我知道，春野叫你来的吧，她做尸检的时候发现什么了？”

律师惊讶地看着他，“你还真不一般，难怪春野桑这么愿意帮你。喏，这是她让我给你的尸检报告，后面是我给你做的取保候审申请。”宇智波斑道了一声谢接过来看，春野樱的那份尸检报告以及疑点申诉看得他勾起嘴角：“不愧是她。”

律师也感慨地笑了一声：“确实，春野桑的洞察分析能力都是不一般的优秀啊。”

斑继续看着接下来的资料，这里只有一份官方的尸检报告，其他什么都没有，大概是春野樱也没有想到自己这么简单就被放了出来，所以没敢让别人带着调查成果的备份到处跑。不过既然真的这么“简单”，那么看来确实有猫腻，某方力量才不敢质疑任何证据。

“她现在在哪里？”

“我也不知道。”春野樱请来的律师摇了摇头，“我只是先把你接出来，剩下的事情还是只能你们自己解决，老实说，宇智波桑，这趟的水有点混，我不太想牵扯太深。”斑点头表示理解，那么律师不知道她目前的状况也很能理解了，毕竟是牵扯到本市上层的案件，普通人知道的越少越好。

*

春野樱很快就看完了当年的案件，表情变得十分严肃，她正准备把事情好好地捋一下的时候，泉奈忽然低声说：“她回来了。”

她立刻转动眼珠看去，只见不远处的小区门口，一个女人从计程车上走了下来，但没有马上下来，而是站在住宅区门口似乎打了个电话，然后就在那里来回踱步。她看起来精神状态并不是很稳定，嘴唇一开一合似乎是在自言自语。春野樱的手机震动了一下，她低头看了一眼，先是一愣，然后微笑了一下，戳了几下屏幕然后抬头对泉奈说：“泉奈，我刚才发了一个地址给你，你现在就到那个地方去，不要让她看见你。”毕竟最近这个女人还在春野樱的办公室里见过他。

“你要怎么办？”泉奈下意识问道。春野樱已经开始把电脑收到包里，“放心，我有自己的计划。”

中村芳子在住宅区外面转来转去，脑子里都是刚才那个电话的内容，以至于有个人在旁边叫她的时候她吓了一跳，甚至向旁边跳了一步，定睛一看，是一个樱色头发的女人，这会儿正似笑非笑地看着她。她神经质一般地哆嗦着嘴唇：“你干什么。”

“事情到现在都没有办妥，你还问我干什么？”那个女人冷笑着说：“还是说你准备放弃了让我来接手？中村信徒。”她瞟了一眼中村芳子手腕上的手链。

听到她的称呼，中村芳子的眼神马上就敬畏起来，“你是，那位大人派过来的。”

女人倨傲地点了点头。

“可是，我们不是从来不中途更改人选的吗？”中村芳子的口气听起来迷茫又悲伤，“难道是神不再信任我了吗？”

那女人脸色变了一变，不过中村芳子精神恍惚，没有注意到，“这次是意外情况，你知道宇智波斑已经被取保候审了吧？要不是你办事不利我们怎么会落到现在这样被动的境地。当年的案子就是他经手的，你知道如果这一次他发现这件事还是跟我们有关会有多大的麻烦吗？”她像连珠炮一样的指责让中村芳子完全忘记了心头的疑虑，脸上变得惊恐万分：“那，那怎么办啊？”

女人恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，“你先把目前的计划进展告诉我，否则我也不知道要怎么帮你——放心，这件事成功的话还是算你的。”

中村芳子表情一喜，马上在前面带路示意她跟上来。

春野樱保持着严肃的表情，心里着实是长长地舒了一口气。要不是刚才正好看完了那一份资料，她还真不敢这么冒险来跟中村芳子直接搭话。机密卷宗里面显示，当年关于邪教的那个案子经由宇智波斑的手之后就交到了死者手里，他们也找到了嫌疑人，就是眼前的中村芳子，但是由于没有切实的证据，加上当时已经是总署局长的中村芳子的父亲提交了一份中村芳子的精神异常证明，这件事竟然就这样被压了下去，她估计当年中村家也赔了被害人不少钱才达成了私了的结果。

毕竟不能让别人觉得木叶警局局长的女儿竟然跟这种邪教有关联。

目前她对这起案子已经有了一个大致的脉络整理，很有可能并不是像宇智波斑所设想的那样，因为局长位置的更迭而引起的候选人之间的明争暗斗，更有可能的是，中村局长已经发现了女儿并没有完全脱离那个组织，但是面对目前即将升职的状况，决定把当初唯二有些清楚这件事内幕的两个人做掉，一个就是已死的总署刑事侦查科课长，还有一个就是刚刚被取保候审的宇智波斑。

不过现在大概自己才是知道的最多的那一个了。春野樱在心里自嘲地说。而且现在能够确定的是，中村芳子的精神状态确实不是很正常，春野樱在分署工作了那么多年，多少也见过几次这个总局局长之女，她竟然一点也不认识自己。

不知道是因为她脆弱的精神状态让那些邪异的思想乘虚而入，还是相信了那些外门邪说以后精神才被侵蚀成这个样子。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春野樱小姐自作主张

一进入中村芳子的家里，春野樱就发现里面阴暗异常，贴着暗红色墙纸的墙壁上挂着很多奇怪的并且让人毛骨悚然的装饰品。

“你、您要喝点什么吗？”因为春野樱自称是“神”那边派过来的人，中村芳子显得极其小心翼翼，似乎生怕自己表现出什么不敬的感觉。春野樱则一副无欲无求的样子摆了摆手：“我没有那些时间在你这里喝茶，我只想知道你现在有什么进展以及你需要什么帮助。”

“这个……我刚才不是已经说过一遍了吗？”可能是因为春野樱的气场过于强大，这个手段狠毒精神脆弱的女人竟然嗫嚅着没有质疑为什么又要自己说一遍。

春野樱斜睨了她一眼，“你确定你说的每一个细节每次都是对的吗？如果你确定的话就再说一遍。”

中村芳子一愣，最终还是惮于春野樱的威严语气开口：“最近的那次献祭，出了一点差错，因为中途有人要进入房间，所以我就先把他捅死了，然后把准备好的刀具放在尸体旁边。”春野樱盯着她的眼睛问：“那你本来是怎么准备的？”

女人脸上露出一个神经质般的狂乱笑容，“当然是火刑呀，绚丽的火光会告诉神我们正在将祭品献给他。”

春野樱尽量不去管她的状态，“所以你应该是把他捆起来了吧？”

“嗯。”中村芳子点头，“因为是爸爸的同事，所以并没有非常怀疑我，很简单就喝下了加了安眠药的饮料，然后我用非常结实的尼龙绳把他困了起来放在画好的法阵里。但后来失败了，我只能先离开。”

这位课长的警惕性也太低了，竟然对一个曾经有杀人嫌疑并且被开具过精神病证明的人一点戒心都没有。“你除了捅死他没有做别的事情吗？”春野樱停顿了片刻补充一句，“没有亵渎我们的仪式吧？”

她连忙摇头，“当然没有，已经没有将对方处以火刑，剩下的步骤怎么能出错。”

但是现场并没有出现她口中的绳索和法阵，排除中村芳子精神恍惚实际上并没有进行这些准备的可能性的话，就说明还有一个人在她也不知情的情况下跟她一起完成了这场谋杀。春野樱想到尸体手腕脚腕上清浅的疑似勒痕——说明另一个参与者应该几乎是立刻就进入了房间，除去了一切痕迹，甚至通过一些手段将尸体淤伤缓解，混淆警方视听。

是个非常谨慎沉稳的人，要不是宇智波斑提醒她调查旧案和泉奈恰巧看见中村芳子手上的手链，经那个人处理过后她一点都不会想到这个案子与当年的邪教组织有关。

“那么接下来你有什么打算？”春野樱往沙发背上一靠，不咸不淡地看着瑟缩的女人，这个女人一副“神”的羔羊的模样，手上可是至少已经有两条人命了。

“我、我、我会将宇智波斑献祭的。”中村芳子像个小孩一样着急地看着她，唯恐得不到她的信任，春野樱心里冷笑，面上还是一副高高在上的样子，“所以你的计划是？”

中村芳子深深低下头：“刚才不是说还能等几天的吗？”

“我和他们不一样，我不是来监督你的，我是来协助你的，如果你现在有任何一点计划，都必须立刻告知我。”春野樱的声音变得非常严厉，中村芳子哆嗦了一下，最终还是什么都没有说出来，看来不是她不想说，是她真的还有什么计划。春野樱心里知道这方面估计是得不到什么有效信息了，于是开始向另一个方面着手：“我问你，你这次做的这么差，是不是因为你对你父亲的缘故，降低了对神的忠诚？”

中村芳子浑身一抖，难以置信地抬头看她，“你、你怎么知道——”

“我什么都不知道，但全知全能的神能感知到，并且传达给我。”春野樱有一下没一下地敲打着沙发的扶手，“你是不是把这件事告诉了你的父亲？”

“……”中村芳子沉默了很长时间，终于开口，“可是父亲他这次，说不会阻碍我，还会帮我……”

春野樱心里一紧——果然如此。

接下来她从中村芳子口中套出了所有关于她是如何实施杀人方法的全过程，并且以“销毁证据”的名义拿走了她剩下的作案工具，包括那把还没有被中村局长拿走的真正的凶器，然后她留下了自己的电话号码，在半信半疑的中村芳子面前拨通证明是自己的，这才走出了她诡异的房间。

春野樱迅速走出住宅区，她已经明白了整个案件的全部经过。数年前中村芳子出于某种原因加入了这个邪教组织，并且杀了一个人完成了“献祭”，宇智波斑接手案件没多久，这个案子被转移给当时的课长，并最终找到嫌疑人中村芳子，然而局长不知道是通过威逼利诱还是欺骗的方式让课长以悬案告结。这次，发现女儿仍跟该组织有来往的中村局长干脆想通过该组织一起抹杀当年距离案件真相最近的两人，那个组织大概也想除掉曾经调查过他们的这两个刑警，几乎算是没有碰面的一拍即合。

针对课长的计划很顺利，但针对宇智波斑的计划由于春野樱和泉奈这两个不确定因素突然出现并且迅速行动，打乱了他们的阵脚，目前他们被迫逐渐露出了水面。

春野樱在闹市区下车，拨通了刚才发短信给她的电话，电话几乎瞬间就被接通了，省略了所有的寒暄和互相的问候，她一边隐匿在人群中一边说：“宇智波君，时间紧急，等会儿我把一段对话录音和目前的案件资料发给你，相关证物会让城市快递送到你那边。但精神病人的证词和不在现场的证物都是很难生效的，刚才中村芳子跟那边的人碰过面，你先调一下监控，看能不能找到他们。”

对面的男人低沉地嗯了一声，“泉奈已经过来了。你接下来准备干什么？”

“你现在被限制行动，跑腿的活当然还是我来干。”春野樱动了动嘴角，“我会去中村芳子提及的几个‘聚会’地点调查一下，看有没有可以追踪的痕迹。”

“知道了。”宇智波斑顿了顿，接了一句，“小心，春野。”

“嗯，你也是。”春野樱说着，挂断了电话。将该送出去的东西都送出去以后，她乘计程车前往了那几个地点调查了一番，但并没有发现什么特殊信息。所有地点走完以后已经差不多是十二点，她看了看表，准备今天先到这里。

回到公寓时，春野樱先去按响了对面的门铃，良久无人应答，估计还在警局或者什么地方。于是她回到自己家里，随便洗了把脸，这两天她几乎没有进行什么正常睡眠，倒在床上几秒钟就立刻睡着了。

*

闹钟并没有叫醒她，春野樱是在一阵急过一阵的电话铃声中醒来的。她伸出手抓住床头柜上的手机，睡眼惺忪地看了一眼屏幕。

无显示。

春野樱一下就清醒过来，坐起身看着这个被来电保护的电话，十秒以后，按下了接听键。

“——喂？”

对面传来一个明显被机械扭曲的声音：“春野小姐，我们已经知道你昨天接触了我们的信徒，并且从她那里拿走了一些东西，如此欺骗神的羔羊，你的罪孽已经无法洗清。”

“哦，”春野樱站起来无声地打开电脑，“所以呢，你们要把我献祭吗？”

“呵呵呵呵，”一阵怪笑传来，对方说：“你这污浊的灵魂没有被献祭的资格，不过神愿意再告诉你一些东西，十点之前来地下街232和233中间的入口，如果你想知道‘真相’的话，自己来，否则神不会见你。”说完他就挂断了电话。

春野樱放下手机，思索片刻立刻开始拨打宇智波斑的电话，铃声不断响起，却没有人接听，换成了泉奈的打了几个也是如此。这件事不能在有更多证据之前打草惊蛇，如果她现在向上反应，警局派人前来却没有什么收获的话以后就很难再接触到这个组织了，还有可能牵扯出自己非法问讯和黑进机密档案库的事情。

春野樱沉吟半晌，最终只是给宇智波斑发了条短信，然后她迅速收拾了一下，打开卧室唯一一个上锁的抽屉，从里面拿出一把银色的手枪，数清楚里面的子弹并塞进裤子后腰再用上衣盖住。

地下街是个基本上废弃的地下通道，很大，平时很少有人进入，不过也差不多盘踞在市中心底部，算不上前不着村后不着店，构造相当稳定，如今正有将其改造成地铁轨道的计划。

春野樱出门前看了看自己在镜子里的脸，不知怎么的，她觉得好像有一点宇智波斑的味道。她知道孤身前往将会面对不可测的危险，但她没有考虑过别的选择。

除了要为别人洗清污名以外，她想还是有别的原因的。他们这些人，对于真相总是有着病态的迷恋，甚至可以拿自己的命去赌一把。

宇智波斑和泉奈站在一座大房子里面，面前宽阔的客厅中抱头蹲着几十个人。这就是他们根据春野樱的线索找到了邪教组织在木叶的据点，这些人都是所谓的信徒。审讯工作正在进行，他们挑了一些精神状态还有点正常人样子的家伙讯问其他有关信息。

片刻以后，一个警员面色惊慌地跑了过来，凑到宇智波斑耳边急促地说：“头，刚才得到消息，他们在市中心地下街藏匿了大量油性炸弹！”

“地下街？”宇智波斑皱了皱眉，他还从来没有去过那个废弃的通道，于是拿出手机想看一下地图上的位置，却发现呼吸灯亮个不停，一开屏幕上面有五六个未接来电，全部是春野樱的，还有一条短信。他点进那条短信，短暂的缓冲后短信内容进入眼帘——通话录音已经发给你，我去地下街一趟。春野。

宇智波斑的瞳孔开始不自觉地收缩，他将短信又看了一遍，确定没有看错。心脏的瞬间开始加速跳动，缺氧带来轻微的窒息和眩晕感，他勉强保持着镇定说：“马上派人去疏散，包括地面上的人群。”

“是！”

说完宇智波斑一转身就向外走，泉奈惊讶地叫他，“哥哥，你去哪里？”

宇智波斑的脸阴沉得可怕，他只沉声说：“你在这里，别跟过来。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相与劫后余生

地下街果然基本上没有行人出现，春野樱走到232和233的时候周围更是连一只老鼠都看不到了。她向四周看了一下，没有发现明显的监控装置，但是不确定他们会不会在什么地方装了针孔摄像头之类。伸手轻轻拂过身后别着手枪的位置，她深吸一口气，走进了232和233中间的通道。

这应该是当初一个用来修缮设施的通道，虽然应该已经闲置了很长时间，现在里面却异常干净，就像经常有人在这里走动一样。看来那个组织有可能把这个地方当成了集会的据点之一。

春野樱小心翼翼地在圆形的通道里面行进，不知道从什么地方吹进来的凉风裹挟着陈腐湿冷的气息一阵一阵吹在她的脸上，让她的胃有些紧缩。她把手机当手电筒向上照去，上面都是些陈旧的管道，有粗有细，大概曾经的地下街也被当做缓解城市内涝的场所，只不过新的排涝系统建起来以后这个不完善的设施就被废弃了。通道比她想象中长很多，一直走了二十分钟左右，才离开这九曲十八弯的管状道路。

前面是一个圆形的空间，像是污水处理的中枢，只不过现在里面没有水，只有一个人在火光中等着她。

春野樱停在入口处，静静地看着那个人影，隐藏在衣服下的肌肉紧绷，浑身都进入了戒备姿态。

“春野小姐，你还是来了。”并不陌生的声音从那个人口中发出，就是打电话叫她过来的人，看来他是在自己的面罩里面装了变声器，尖细的声音在空荡荡的空间里面回响。

“我只是恰巧对你们做过的这些事情有点感兴趣而已，”春野樱淡淡地说，“你不是说有什么事情可以告诉我吗？我已经来了，至少可以当做奖励告诉我一点了吧。”

“呵呵，我能告诉你什么呢？我只能告诉你我那无能的女儿又一次搞砸了我们光辉的任务，这一次我不会再像神一样慈悲地去救她了。”

听到他这么说，春野樱难以置信地瞪大眼睛：“你的女儿？你、你是——”

那人除下兜帽，火光下出现一张虽然她交际不多但是十分熟悉的脸，变得低沉有力的声音从他口中发出，“你好，春野。”

春野樱的电话一直是无人接听的状态，宇智波斑知道她大概是已经进入了地下街，那里的信号太差的缘故。地下街说大不大，但是仍然是不小的一块地方，他看着那些编号出口，心里骂了一声春野樱的短信怎么那么含糊。

冷静一点！他在心里低叱一声，闭上眼睛开始梳理能够找到她的线索。

刚才下属说了，地下街存储了大量的液体炸药，他们在这个时候把春野樱叫到地下街来显然不是什么好事情，那么存放炸药的地方就很有可能是她所在的地方，液体炸药的存放地点可能是——

管道！

宇智波斑抬头看去，只见头上的管道都非常陈旧，很多地方都断裂开来，露出腐朽的金属。显然这种状态的管道是不能够存储油性液体的。他跑了起来，一边跑一遍观察头上的管道，一直到某个地方他停了下来。这里的管道看起来和刚才的那些地方没有什么很大的不同，但是都以非常稳定的姿态呆在原来的位置上，没有任何一点扭曲错位或者断裂，明显是养护并作了伪装的样子。他低头看去，面前是一个处于编号232和233之间的维修专用通道，现在那扇破旧的铁门半挂在门轴上，似乎已经很久没有人碰过。

宇智波斑向四周看了看，确定只有这里的管道有异常，于是没有多犹豫，几乎立刻就进入了维修通道。

春野樱，你最好在我找到你之前赶紧出来！

*

“哦，所以说几年前的那起案件，你不仅是在包庇你的女儿，其实也是在包庇你自己对吗？”春野樱一边不动声色地问着，一边观察周围环境，对方这么大方地露出了自己的真容，十有八九是不想让她从这个地方出去了。

“你是个聪明人，春野。”中村局长叹了口气，“但是你为什么一定跟我们对着干呢？还把我可怜的女儿骗到那个境地，你知道吗，她已经因为无尽的羞愧向神自裁谢罪了。”

春野樱眼神一凝：“中村芳子自杀了？”

“没错，就是因为被你欺骗的原因。”中村局长的声音严厉起来，“你知道你的罪孽了吗？”

春野樱冷笑一声：“就算她不自杀，也是个杀人犯，证明精神状态正常以后一样是要接受制裁的。而且局长，真的是她自杀了，还是你想把这件事再撇得干净一点？”

现在中村芳子也死了，如果在这里解决掉她的话，这件案子会失去很多关键证据，至少根本无法将中村局长定罪。

“我并不想承认，但是我的生命很宝贵。”中村局长说着，忽然抬起手臂，黑洞洞的枪口正对着春野樱，“我还有很多事情要做，不能在这个地方，这个时候被你们这些凡人拖后腿。芳子也一定会理解我的。对不起了，春野，不过你也放心，我会给你一个盛大的收场——”

维修通道里面一片漆黑，尽管宇智波斑心急如焚也不能快步跑动，只能在手机的手电筒光线下快步前进。突然“砰！”“砰！”两声枪响响彻了整个通道，他觉得自己的心脏开始颤抖起来，已经顾不上会不会撞上什么东西，开始全速奔跑！

春野樱捂着自己的腰，那里有一个弹孔正在汩汩流血，她的正前方，中村局长那难以置信地捂着自己的胸口，慢慢倒了下来，“你……”

“没想到吧，”春野樱勉强笑了一下，“你不知道的东西还多着呢。”

中村局长完全没想到她的反应这么快，能闪过他致命的一枪，就在他惊愕的那一秒，春野樱瞬间从自己身后掏出枪，已经上膛的子弹在一声巨响以后洞穿了他的胸膛。

春野樱不断吸着冷气，她已经无心去查看中村局长是不是还有生机，再不出去的话她可能就要失血过多交代在这里了。她艰难地转过身，握着枪向外走，背后传来阴狠的声音：“你走不掉的……咳……”

嘀——一声响像打在她的神经上，春野樱扭过头，看到中村局长像个恶鬼一样趴在地上恶狠狠地瞪她，手上握着一个她很熟悉的引爆装置，“二十米以内的管道里，全部是液体炸药，你跑不掉的，一起死吧，春野……”像是刻意印证他所说的话，这条通道宛如被激活了一般，所有灯都嗵一声亮了起来，管道里的液体发出躁动的声音。

春野樱面无表情转过身继续走：“抱歉，我没有跟你这种恐怖分子一起死的兴趣。”

中村局长终于不再说话，手一松，引爆装置摔落在地上，圆睁的眼睛里还带着狂热的色彩。

春野樱捂着自己的伤口一步一步挪到外面的通道里面，心里计算着自己还有多少时间。那种引爆装置给的缓冲时间一般都不是很长，最多只有一分钟，在这一分钟里要离开爆炸范围至少三十米并且有一定的掩体保护才能安全。

她笑着喘了一口气，“……这还真是有点困难……”

这臆想中的一分钟过得非常漫长，春野樱一边努力向外面走，一边想着一些事情。其实也不能说后悔来这里，就在刚才，她已经把这段对话的录音传到云端，宇智波斑应该能找到，作为一个重要的证词洗清罪名。

说起他，知道自己一个人来冒险的话肯定会非常生气吧，那个可怕的男人……经常说自己多管闲事来着……

有点可惜，不知道还能不能压榨泉奈了……

灰色的墙壁上蜿蜒着她的血迹，在炽白的灯光下显得艳丽非常。她好像出现了幻听，应该只有她一个人的地下通道里出现了重叠的纷乱脚步声，同时，身后传来刺耳的嘀一声响，就像死神的镰刀划在玻璃上的声音。

爆炸开始了。

春野樱实在体力不支，她想着转过下一个转角就坐地等死，再这么走下去血都流完了，还疼得要死。扶着墙壁转过转角，她一抬眼就看到远处的她再也无法到达的另一个拐角，一个人正在向她全速跑过来。春野樱眨了眨眼，不能确定这是不是幻觉，因为他明明离自己这么远，她却能看到他脸上紧绷的肌肉和坚硬的下颌。

宇智波斑看到了在灯光下的女人，她下半身的浅色裤子几乎已经被血液浸透，而她的一只手正捂在显然相当严重的伤口上，他的大脑一片空白，现在只想着立刻去到她身边。

她却不仅没有加快脚步，还对准他举起了枪。

普通手枪，秒速可达四百米。

还没有明白她的动作是什么意思，就听到砰一声，宇智波斑只觉得右腿一阵剧痛，他几乎立刻就摔倒在地撞到旁边的杂物里面，瞬间失去了行动能力，他抬起沾染上尘土的脸奋力向前面看去，只见他名义上的女友靠着墙艰难地坐了下来，侧头看他，不知道是不是笑了一下，距离太远，他有点看不清楚，然后她说了一句话——

别过来了，斑。

火焰从她身后冲天而起，气浪将她向自己这边推动，他被轰鸣声扯入昏迷之前，终于还是叫了一声：“樱——！”

世界归于空白。

宇智波斑不是一个经常做梦的人，而且他也一般不会记得自己的梦境。

“现在是快速眼动睡眠时间。”快活的女声在他耳边响起，他转头看去，穿着解剖用白大褂的女人笑盈盈地站在他身边。斑低下头，发现自己仍然穿着去地下街找她的时候穿的衣服，只不过现在上面是斑斑血迹和焦黑的灼痕。

“见到我你不开心吗，斑？”“春野樱”笑着问。

“你只是我的一个梦。”斑面无表情地开口，“你死了，那么近的距离，生还可能无限接近于零，而且你还受了很严重的伤。”

“像这样？”梦里的春野樱将上衣掀上去，凭空出现的伤口正向外喷涌鲜血。

宇智波斑看了一会儿她的伤口，没能分辨出来是什么所致，他只是看着那个血窟窿，低声问：“你为什么不等我？为什么一定要自己去？”

“春野樱”叹了口气，“你知道为什么啊。”她做了个夸张的动作，双手张开，像是要拥抱太阳一样，“我是正义的伙伴呀。”然后她似乎被宇智波斑凶狠的眼光吓到了，摆摆手恢复了正经的模样，“我跟你又没什么关系，去做自己想做的事情很正常吧。”

他说不出话来。就连在他的梦里，这个家伙都是这么咄咄逼人，从来不在他面前服软。那一枪，不是随便哪个人都能扣下扳机的，他一直说着多管闲事的女人终于也拒绝了他多管闲事一次，愤怒之余他只觉得惆怅。

就在他以为梦境就要在这无意义的沉默中结束的时候，她忽然站起来，对着他露出一个调皮的笑容，“还有啊，无限接近于零不等于就是零对吧？”然后她转过身走了，徒留他一个人茫然地站在虚无中。

耳边有机械发出的声音逐渐从渺远变得清晰，斑醒来的时候，眼前是并不陌生的医院的白色天花板，他吃力地向旁边看去，泉奈正坐在他旁边，一看到他睁开眼睛就惊喜地凑上来，“哥哥，你醒了？怎么样，有没有什么感觉特别不适的地方？”

宇智波斑的眼神透过他看着外面阳光明朗的天空，“她呢？”声音嘶哑异常，口腔黏膜也因为过长时间的闭合而因为这一点小动作有点充血。

“她，樱小姐吗……”

他没有说话，表示默认。

“那个距离，几乎没可能生还的，哥哥……”

他知道，他只是想知道自己还有没有机会见一眼她的遗体。

“但是因为管道老化的原因在中间断裂了，爆炸没有完全延续到你们所在的地方。”

宇智波斑一愣，看着泉奈微笑的脸，“哥哥，樱小姐还没有醒，但是已经脱离危险了，刚刚转入了普通病房。”

他呆滞了很长时间，闭上眼睛，无声地笑了起来，然后又渐渐笑出声，要不是他的肺部还充塞着一些爆炸的烟尘，此刻他的哈哈大笑恐怕要传遍医院的整个楼层。片刻过后他止了笑声，自言自语一样地说：“我就知道那家伙没那么容易死。”然后他又看向泉奈，“你觉得她怎么样？”

泉奈有些茫然，不知道他问这话是什么意思，“我觉得？很厉害的人。”

宇智波斑费力地坐起身，然后就要下床，泉奈只好去扶着他，“我也觉得——我要去看看她。”

“就在你旁边啊，哥哥。”泉奈无奈地拉开隔帘，旁边就睡着春野樱，她身上的种种伤口都被包扎了起来，看上去活像半个木乃伊。

宇智波斑吃力地移过去，右腿的疼痛提醒着他这个女人向自己的腿上开了多么快准狠的一枪，就是为了不让他接近死亡。

他凑近她的耳边，轻声说：“这一枪，五十顿饭我得扣掉十顿。”

泉奈无语地笑了，“你至于吗，哥哥。”说着他摇着头走出去准备把两个人的午饭拿过来，就在他关上门的一刹那，斑听到沙哑的女声响起：

“五十顿饭……一顿都不能少……否则……”

他一低头，看到一双劫后余生的带着笑意的眼睛。

［END］


End file.
